Desde mi cielo
by mirechan11
Summary: Es un songfic, sorato. Mi primer fic espero k os guste... es bastante drama... lo sé, summary horrible


Songfic: Desde mi cielo

Mägo de Oz es un gran grupo, pero desde que oí esta canción... son mis dioses! xD Es la única canción en éste mundo que me ha hecho llorar... Siento estropearla con mi fic!! (es un SORA POV)

Atte: mirechan11

El teléfono sonó. El estridente ruido me dio la impresión de mal augurio, fue un presentimiento. Lo cogí sin pensarlo, rápidamente. Esperaba que fuera Matt, que había ido al mundo digimon a salvar a Tai, el cual se había quedado allí atrapado. En aquellos momentos, en mi cabeza resonó su voz, cantando la canción que había compuesto antes de irse, pues él era consciente –no como yo- que su misión era muy complicada y podría ser que no nos volviéramos a ver.

Ahora que está todo en silencio 

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_Os quiero decir adiós..._

Agarré el auricular como si la vida me fuera en ello, desesperada, y oí la voz de T.K. al otro lado. Normalmente saber de él me complacía, pero su tono apenado aceleró los latidos de mi corazón.

Porque ha llegado la hora 

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí._

_Hay tanto por lo qué vivir..._

-Sora?-preguntó aquél chico, normalmente alegre, tres años más pequeño que yo. Era casi un hermano para mí, y yo sabía cuando algo le preocupaba. Esperaba que me llamara para pedir consejo sobre Kari, o sobre sus padres... pero en el fondo yo concocía el motivo.

-¿S-sí¿Qué pasa...? –oí un sollozo reprimido-T.K...

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír..._

-Es Matt... Tai ha vuelto. Con Matt, pero...

-¿¿En serio¿Dónde están¡Oh, me hicieron poner histérica...!

-...no, Sora. No es eso. Matt está...

Yo ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Antes de que el joven la pronunciara, aquella palabra había corroído mi corazón atemorido. Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así, pero lo sabía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida:_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

_...te cuidaré desde aquí..._

-...está... muerto...-aquellas palabras sonaron amargas en la voz de T.K., él nunca había hablado así antes. Yo percibía miedo en su voz; miedo, rabia, culpabilidad, tristeza... ¿por qué él? Era un chico de apenas diecisiete años, joven, guapo, popular, buen cantante, bastante inteligente, con un punto divertido, pero algo tímido... Esto podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Pero no a él.

Sé que la culpa os acosa 

_Y os susurra al oído: Pude hacer más ._

_No hay nada que reprochar..._

Me despedí rápidamente después de enterarme de dónde se encontraba él, que había sido primero un compañero, después mi amigo, después una de mis mejores amistades, después mi amor platónico y finalmente... mi novio. Y yo ahora me encontraba sin él, con las palabras de aquella bella canción que había compuesto para mí y nuestro círculo más próximo de amigos, resonando en mi mente, una canción con la que yo disfrutaba pues la idea de que mi querido Matt muriese me parecía estúpida. Pero no era así, realmente. Yo no podía elegir quién vivía y quién no.

Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal, 

_Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di..._

Cogí mi abrigo, pero era demasiado doloroso; ¿cuántas veces había pasado su mano por sobre de mi hombro cuando yo vestía aquella chaqueta? No, no podía. Salí a la calle apresuradamente sin nada encima de la camiseta. Llovía, así que pedí un taxi, pero para cuando subí ya estaba empapada.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida:_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora qué ya no estoy junto a ti..._

El coche recorría las calles mojadas de la ciudad; iba demasiado lento para mí, pero no me salían las palabras. Tenía los ojos fijos en las rayas de la carretera, pensando; pensando en él, en lo que habíamos pasado los dos juntos, y en lo que ya no podríamos pasar.

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí 

_Y muero otra vez si lloráis_

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar_

_¡¡Y soy feliz!!_

Gran cantidad de recuerdos felices se peleaban por ocupar mi mente; aunque ahora eran dolorosos. Matt de muy pequeño, Matt en el mundo digital, Matt cuando empezamos a salir... una gran angustia me oprimía el pecho, ni siquiera podía llorar, estaba abrumada... la cabeza me daba vueltas...

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar..._

Por fin llegamos, bajé apresuradamente y con la cara inexpresiva, pagué y fui tan rápido como pude hacia dónde estaba él. Junto a Matt, que yacía con los ojos cerrados y cara tranquila –parecía que sólo estuviese durmiendo, como tantas veces le vi en el mundo digimon, cuando dormíamos todos apelotonados en cuevas-, había los seres que más le querían, junto conmigo: T.K. y sus padres.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida:_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora qué ya no estoy junto a ti..._

T.K. y yo nos abrazamos, las lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara como un río incansable, y sus sollozos me llenaban de tristeza. Me acerqué a Matt, le cogí de la mano y me incliné. Sin darme cuenta susurré la canción, de repente segura de que él me la estaba cantando desde dónde estuviera:

Desde mi cielo, Os arroparé en la noche, 

_Os acunaré en los sueños,_

_Y espantaré todos los miedos._

_Desde mi cielo,_

Os esperaré escribiendo No estoy solo pues me cuidan 

_La libertad y la esperanza..._

Solté su fría mano, empapada de lágrimas y lluvia, y entonces, tanto yo, como su familia, como los amigos que esperaban fuera, oímos claramente su preciosa voz por última vez, que terminaba la canción...

_Yo nunca os olvidaré..._

Bueno, vale, no es demasiado bueno, pero es mi primer fic... por favor dejad reviews quiero saber que tal está... gracias

mirechan11


End file.
